Hospital de la mafia
by Caro1827
Summary: Tsuna es un hermoso doctor que ayuda a un herido yakuza llamado hibari. El día siguiente este lo está buscando en su trabajo, pero... Cree que tsuna es una chica! 1827, 10027, 8059, X27, XS
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Sawada tsunayoshi, un hermoso castaño de delicados y femeninos rasgos y bellos ojos chocolate, corría por las oscuras calles de Namimori mientras huía de un ruin y tenebroso Chihuahua, no obstante detuvo abruptamente el paso al encontrarse con un ave amarilla

- Hibari, Hibari- cantaba el ave mientras se dirigía hacia un callejón.

Tsuna, conducido por la curiosidad siguió al ave y casi le da un infarto al ver lo que allí había

"Hiiiie! Que significa esto?!" pensó, mientras observaba a un apuesto pelinegro desangrandose en el suelo

- Que quieres, herbívoro? Gruñó el azabache  
- Di-disculpe... Ehh, necesita ayuda? Preguntó dudoso el castaño  
- Ni se te ocurra acercarte.  
- Pero yo... Yo.. Soy doctor del hospital de namimori, si quiere...  
- No, no tengo interés en que un herbivoro me toque... Pero si quieres ser útil para algo solo prestame tu teléfono

Tsuna obedeció y a los pocos minutos el pelinegro se lo devolvió

-toma tu teléfono, ahora desaparece, herbívoro  
- S-Si, señor- tsunayoshi se fue corriendo del lugar para ir hacia su casa sintiendose totalmente culpable

"hiiie! Por que estas Cosas siempre me pasan a mi! No puedo abondonarlo a su suerte. No importa que tan aterrador sea, sigue siendo un humano" y mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cambio su dirección hacia el hospital en busca de vendas y alcohol.

El hombre herido llamado Hibari estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, además el inútil de kusakabe no llegaba aun. Realmente creía que iba a morir y justo antes de cerrar sus ojos un herbívoro con una bata blanca apareció ante sus ojos

- dis-disculpe señor, pero no puedo dejarlo así. Por lo menos dejeme ponerle un vendaje y desinfectar la herida. prometo no tocarlo demasiado  
-hpm! Mas te vale, o sino... Te morderé hasta la muerte

En 15 minutos ya tsuna había aplicado todos los primeros auxilios y dándole una mirada aterrorizada mientras hacía una reverencia se despidió del hombre herido  
Mientras, hibari solo pensaba en el enorme parecido entre ese hermoso herbivoro y un conejo. Sonrió para si mismo. Había encontrado una nueva presa

Al día siguiente el hospital de namimori se encontraba revolucionado, las enfermeras parloteaban como locas por la llegada de un ultra sexy y aterrador yakuza que respondía al nombre de hibari kyoya. Tsunayoshi, impresionado por tanto alboroto fue a donde sus mejores amigos a preguntarles que pasaba  
-buen día hayato, takeshi. Que sucede aquí?  
- yo! Tsuna... No lo sé acabo de llegar- dijo sonrriente takeshi  
- buenos días tsuna- sama... Esas molestas mujeres idiotas estan fastidiando con algo de algún bastardo que recién ingresó- respondió hayato

Mientras hayato hablaba un apuesto albino abraza a Tsuna por detrás

- ara! Como está mi lindo tsuna-chan? Justo a quien buscaba para esta noble misión- dijo un sonriente peliblanco llamado byakuran mientras le daba a tsuna un expediente  
- buen día byakuran-san. A que se refiere con una... Misión(?)  
- tu te encargaras del nuevo paciente. A alguien tan lindo como tu seguro no trataran de dañarlo. Además tiene contacto con cierta gente peligrosa que tu conoces bien, mi tierno usagi-chan. Y no te preoucupes, te lo comprensare con una deliciosa cena para dos- le dijo seductoramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo  
-eh, no se preocupe jefe de departamento. De todas formas es mi trabajo. A ver... Según esto el paciente está en la habitación 18. Iré en seguida

- en la habitación-

-Hey! Kyoya, que se supone que hacemos aquí?  
- haz silencio cavallone. Vine aquí a encontrar a una deliciosa presa

En ese momento el castaño tocó la puerta y al abrirla casi le da un ACV. El peligroso hombre del callejón estaba frente a él, viendolo con el seño fruncido, parecía que diría algo, pero justo antes de decir palabra alguna un guapo chico Rubio le salto encima a tsuna

- hermanito! Mi lindo tsu-chan... Extrañaba tanto verte. Hasta le tuve que rogar al idiota de byakuran para que vinieras!  
- Di-Di-Dino san!

Mientras tsuna palidecía por su mala suerte, hibari no pudo evitar pensar que ese herbívoro se le hacia familiar

HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap! Si alguien adivina el manga en el que está basado el ff juro que a más tardar mañana subiré el 2do cap y 2 extras!


	2. Chapter 2

KHR no me pertenece...

Capítulo 2: Atrapado

- Dino-san, qué hace aquí? Preguntó un aturdido tsuna

- estoy ayudando a este sujeto- dijo, señalando a hibari- Se llama hibari kyoya y está buscando a una chica de este hospital que lo ayudó anoche

"A una chica? Me confundió con una chica?! Un momento, eso significa que estoy a salvo! No me hará nada!" pensaba el castaño

- herbívoro, donde estabas anoche? Preguntó hibari, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de tsuna y hubiera decidido destruir sus ilusiones

-eh? Yo- yo... Estaba de guardia, toda la noche!- decía un asustado tsuna

- ya hibari, no molestes a mi hermanito. Además tú estas buscando a una mujer. Aunque mi tsuna es tan lindo que fácilmente se le puede confundir con una chica- dijo un sonriente Dino

- hpm- "respondió" hibari

- bueno yo voy a revisar la herida, hibari-san

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme mucho herbívoro, o sino... Te morderé hasta la muerte

- S-Si, lo prometo, hibari-san.

"extraño, esto me resulta demasiado familiar" pensaba hibari

Después de que tsuna hiciera su trabajo y de unos cuantos abrazos y risas por parte de su autoproclamado hermano mayor, el castaño se retiró

- Hey! Aquí está la lista de todas las doctoras del hospital con cabello castaño, qué pretendes hacer, kyoya?

- buscaremos una a una hasta encontrar a mi presa

- No seria mejor ubicarla por el numero de teléfono desde el que llamaste a kusakabe?

- No, a diferencia de los herbívoros como tú, nosotros los carnívoros confiamos en nuestro instinto- replicó un antipatico hibari

Ya habían pasado un par de dias desde la llegada de hibari y a pesar de los muchos encuentros entre ambos, tsuna aun no había sido descubierto. Relajado fue a la sala de descaso a pasar el rato con sus amigos, pero un fuerte grito interrumpió la paz

- Voiii! Sawada! El jefe de mierda quiere verte ahora mismo- dijo (gritó) el vicedirector del hospital, squalo

- Hai! Iré enseguida squalo-san

La oficina del director del hospital estaba en el décimo piso. Tsuna tocó la puerta y recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta decidió pasar

-buen día, xanxus-san

- tú, basura. No has sido tan inútil al cuidar de esa escoria recién llegada. Pertenece a todo ese grupo de mierdas, así que no nos queda mas remedio que atenderlo

- gracias, xanxus-san. No se preocupe daré lo mejor de mí

- me da igual que lo hagas, escoria. De todas formas este se supone que era el trabajo de esa basura de los malvaviscos, luego me encargaré de hacerlo pagar

- no es necesario, en serio. estoy bien, puedo manejarlo

- mas te vale. Cuidate, yoshi.

- lo haré, xanxus

Era raro que xanxus no lo llamara basura, escoria o algún adjetivo similar

"realmente le debe preocupar todo esto, pero de todas formas estaré bien, puedo hacerlo. Además hibari-san no es tan malo, aunque seguro me matara si se entera de que soy la persona del callejón" pensaba tsuna

El joven doctor se dirigía hacia la habitación 18, siendo recibido por una peculiar escena. Hibari golpeaba a un sujeto con una aterradoras tonfas

- Hiiieee! Hibari-san! Que está haciendo, este es un hospital! Detengase!- Al instante de decir eso se arrepintió, ahora seria mordido hasta la muerte

- Me estas dando ordenes, herbívoro? Está bien, dejaré en paz a este tipo si así lo quieres- sonrió malicioso- siempre y cuando tu ocupes su lugar, si lo haces no haré más destrozos al hospital. Que opinas?

- E-esta bien- respondió tsuna, para que oponerse, de todas formas seria mordido hasta la muerte

Hibari sonrió de lado y dirigió sus tonfas hacia el rostro de tsuna, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando su destino. No obstante a los pocos milímetros de su cara se detuvo. No podía golpear a ese lindo herbívoro. Los pocos días que había estado en el hospital lo había empezado a tolerar (no lo quería, no; el cariño es una emoción herbívora) y no se sentía bien lastimandolo

- Ya no estoy de humor para jugar. Eres aburrido, largate

- si señor- respondio aliviado, dandole a hibari una hermosa sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia para luego retirarse de la habitación

Hibari sin darse cuenta se sonrojo, jamas lo habia visto sonreir y en ese momento solo quería tenerlo debajo de él, retorciendose por el placer. Al ver su espalda marcharse lo recordó, ese herbívoro era el del callejón, no era raro que lo hubiese confundido con una chica, pero él había osado engañarlo. Ahora lo haría pagar, lo mordería hasta la muerte y definitivamente disfrutaría morderlo, su piel se le antojaba. Quizá pronto haría realidad su fantasía

Al día siguiente, en la mañana tsuna se dirigía a su casa después de estar de guardia toda la noche. Antes de abrir la puerta su celular sonó.

-Hola, quien habla? Preguntó tsuna

- estás atrapado, herbívoro-

Tsuna en ese momento volteó y fue consumido por el miedo. Hibari estaba frente a él, con un celular en su mano y una aterradora sonrisa

"adiós mundo cruel" fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al castaño


	3. Extra 1

KHR no me pertenece...

Extra 1: Una cita... Extraña (?)

Tsuna se dirigía a la casa de byakuran, su jefe del departamento de cirugía abdominal. Después de dar cientos de negativas había aceptado la invitación del albino para cenar. El peliblanco era muy persistente

Sin duda se sentía nervioso, byakuran siempre lo estaba  
Tocando y lo veía con una mirada extraña, aunque a su parecer hacia lo mismo con todo el mundo. Le caía bien, pero sentía que no estaba a salvo a su lado

Tocó la puerta y fue recibido por un sexy byakuran, el color negro de su camisa le quedaba genial, contrastaba con su cabello

- hoola! U-SA-GI-CHAN!- saludó byakuran  
- buenas noche byakuran- san... Etoo... Traje una tarta, tiene malvaviscos como a usted le gusta  
- en serio tengo suerte, nada mejor que poder probar los postres hechos por mi lindo tsuna, ahora pasa. Eres bienvenido en mi humilde hogar  
-gracias- dijo un sonriente tsuna

"debería dejar de sonreír de repente, sólo hace que quiera lanzarme encima de él y robarle su castidad, debo mantenerlo vigilado, seguro habrá tentado a más de un pervertido"- pensó byakuran

Ambos comieron una deliciosa cena hecha (comprada) por byakuran y después de eso llegó la propuesta del peliblanco

- Ne tsu-chan, quieres jugar algo?  
- eh? Claro byakuran-san, que jugaremos?  
- bueno, jugaremos piedra, papel o tijeras, aquí hay unas botellas de vodka, cada vez que alguno pierda se tomará un vaso, verás que será divertido!

Obviamente todo esto era parte de un malvado plan para emborrachar a tsuna y... bueno, "jugar" con él. Pero no contaba con que lo que tsuna tiene de torpe lo tiene de afortunado. Si, era un tipo con suerte o por lo menos ese día, ganando 15 veces seguidas  
Al final tsuna tuvo que quedarse cuidando a un borracho byakuran que estaba a punto de sufrir un coma etílico

Nuestro ojilavanda favorito despertó el día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con el amargo sabor de la derrota (y del vomito) Justo antes de levantarse de la cama Tsuna entró en la habitación usando un delantal y trayendole una sopa recién hecha y un analgésico

- Bueno días Byakuran-san, que bueno que ya despertó, estuve vigilandolo toda la noche y me preocupé demasiado

Quizá su plan no había sido un fracaso total, había visto a Tsuna usar un delantal y por lo visto habían pasado la noche juntos. Solo se lamentaba no haberse despertado antes para verlo dormir a su lado


	4. Extra 2

KHR no me pertenece

Extra 2: dejar el nido

- que sucede xanxus? Preguntó un confundido tsuna

- yo también me largo de ese basurero, algún problema con eso pedazo de mierda?

- QUE?! Pe- pero sssi uusted... Pensé que le gustaba estar allí-balbuceo tsuna

- pensé que a ti también te gustaba, basura

- después de lo que pasó no puedo quedarme

- y donde vas a vivir

- eh? Renté un departamento cerca de la universidad

- bien, yo viviré allí también, escoria

- QUEEEE?

- odio hacer papeleo, además será mas barato compartir. Tu limpiaras y cocinaras, después de todo es lo único para lo que eres bueno. Jamás lograrías sobrevivir solo sin supervisión de alguien responsable, yoshi. Deberías agradecerme

- "Hiiiee! Esto sin duda será peligroso, aunque creo que estoy alg feliz, no creo que aguente la Soledad, debe ser agradable tener algo de compañía" - pensó tsuna a sus 18 años mientras abandonaba el hogar que lo vio crecer. Ya habían pasado 10 años desde ese día

hey! Decidí subir todo lo que tenia escrito de una sola vez. Si alguien adivina el manga en el que me inspiré en un par de días subiré un extra de hibari y tsuna con lemom xD el 3er cap lo subiré a más tardar el sábado. Pienso hacer extras de otras parejas. Creo que el 4to extra será un 8059 y si tengo inspiración tendrá lemon :)


	5. Extra 4:

Extra 4: como xanxus llegó a ser director

Era una mañana cualquiera, los residentes estaban pasando revista a los enfermos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un moreno gritó

- tú! Basura, ya han pasado 2 días y aún no te levantas! Eres realmente inútil. Sabes que estás ocupando un espacio que alguien más podría necesitar?

- xanxus- san, el señor Honda acaba de perder las piernas! Cómo va a pedirle que se levante?- gritó el jefe de servicio, un hombre gordo de mediana edad

- esa no es excusa bola de grasa. Si puede respirar, puede caminar, así sea con las manos. Si no lo hace es asuntó de él.

El pobre hombre estaba en shock! Realmente habría sido mejor morir en el accidente que ser tratado por ese siervo de Satanás!

- hey! Tú! Esa escoria de allí, ya es la 5ta vez que vienes este mes. No puedes mantenerte sano por 10 minutos? Inútil- dijo, señalando a un adolescente de aspecto miserable

- xanxus, no lo trate así, su sistema inmune está muy débil- dijo otro de los jefes de servicio, este era Calvo

- en serio bola de billar? Que tiene? Cáncer?

- No señor doctor, tengo SIDA- dijo el adolescente

- HAHAHAHA! - se escuchó una malvada risa que sólo podría ser de alguien con el nivel de bastardismo de Xanxus- no te seguiré gritando, debe ser un asco ser tú, basura

Ese mismo día en la reunión de directivos del hospital

- no podemos dejar que xanxus siga viendo a los pacientes, ya es suficientemente malo que estén enfermos sería una crueldad dejarlos con xanxus- decía uno de los directivos

- 5 de sus pacientes se han tratado de suicidar! Suicidio! Eso podría arruinar el hospital- dijo otro

- entonces quien de ustedes se atreve a despedirlo? Porque no lo haré yo!

-Yo menos! Aún no me he mudado de casa de mi madre tengo mucho por vivir!

- Nos destruirá a todos! Si lo despedimos seguro se carga a todo el hospital! - dijo el doctor calvo

- entonces que tal si lo ascendemos a director? Sé qué será horrible tenerlo de jefe, pero por lo menos así no nos matará y estará lejos de los pacientes- dijo el doctor gordo

Al siguiente día un aviso en la cartelera informaba que Xanxus había sido elegido director del hospital, pese a estar recién graduado por sus enormes méritos y amplio potencial. Y así ha sido desde hace 6 años. Y definitivamente nadie se ha quejado... Y ha vivido para contarlo

Ankoku No Ojou-sama allí está la idea que te comenté. Espero que te haya gustado, xanxus como doctor es simplemente una ternurita xD tu comentario me inspiró como no tienes idea n_n

quería terminar hoy el cap 3, pero no llevo ni la mitad. Así qué será para cuando vuelva a tener internet


	6. Chapter 3: Wao

Hooola! Antes que nada muchas gracia por los reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo!  
Gracias a un desleal amigo que me dejó esperando 1 hora pude avanzar con el fic xD además las clases en la uni han estado algo tranquilas, eso ayudo a que lo terminara. Ah! También agradezco a INFINITE! Escribi este cap mientras que los escuchaba. Fue inspirador xDD Lamentablemente este cap es muy corto. aunque debo admitir que me gustó escribirlo XD sin más preámbulos los invito a leer el fic!

KHR no me pertenece...

Capítulo 3: Wao

- Hi-Hibari-san... Que hace aquí? No debería estar en el hospital?  
- No trates de cambiar el tema, herbívoro. Te has atrevido a engañarme. Preparate para ser mordido hasta la muerte- dijo hibari, mientras arrinconaba el cuerpo del castaño contra la puerta  
-Hiiie! por favor, Hibari-san! Piedad! Se lo ruego, haré lo que quiera!  
- hpm!- "dijo" hibari con una sonrisa malvada, todo estaba saliendo tal como quería. Pronto tendría a ese herbívoro bajo su poder.- Si quieres que te perdone la vida solo tendrás que..

La puerta en la que se apoyaban se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo las palabras de hibari. El azabache solo se tambaleo, pero tsuna no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó de espaldas al piso

- Que significa esto, basura?-  
- Xa-xa-xanxus! Hiiiee! Etoo... Eh... Eh...- balbuceaba tsuna  
- que significa esto, herbivoro?- dijo hibari, al ver al hombre que abrió la puerta y que estaba usando una bata de baño. Los celos lo inundaron. Acaso su castaño estaba viviendo con él? Otro carnivoro ya lo había marcado como suyo?  
- Hibari-san! No- no se enoje... Ehh. El es xanxus... El... El...- trataba de explicar tsuna que ya se había levantado y sostenía a hibari del brazo  
- quien demonios se supone que eres tú, escoria? Y tú, basura sueltalo de una maldita vez- decía un iracundo xanxus, "por qué demonio tsunayoshi estaba tan cerca de él?" pensó  
- yo? Yo soy el dueño de este herbívoro. Así que alejate de él... O te morderé hasta la muerte- amenazó hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas  
- JA! Veremos si puedes hacerme daño, pedazo de mierda- le contestó xanxus sacando sus pistolas y sin perder más tiempo empezaron una pelea.

"Hiiiie esto no podría ser peor! A este paso destruirán el edificio!

- Ara! Tsu-chan, xanxus-kun, yakuza-chan! Diviertiendose tan temprano en la mañana?- dijo byakuran, mientras se sacaba el saco ansioso por unirse a la pelea por tsuna. Conocía bien a xanxus y sabia lo sobreprotector que era con el castaño, además en los días que había acosado... Vigilado a tsuna se había dado cuenta de que ese paciente casi se lo comía con la mirada. Era obvia la razón de su pelea y el con gusto se iba a unir

"Hiiiiee! Ahora si que es el fin! Ya sé! Huiré de aquí y llamaré a la policía" pensó tsuna  
- ALTO AHI HERBIVORO/BASURA/USAGI- gritaron al unísono los tres hombres

En ese momento tsuna decidió hacer lo mas prudente... Correr por su vida! Y en menos de un pestañeo ya había desaparecido

"Wao, el herbívoro es rápido" pensó hibari

Ya que no había razón para seguir allí cada uno se largó, no sin antes dedicarse una mirada de infinito odio entre ellos. Querían matarse, pero tenian mas ganas de conseguir a tsuna. Así que todos fueron en su búsqueda, menos xanxus, porque no seria muy digno salir a la calle en bata de baño. Ya se las cobraría, tarde o temprano el castaño tendría que regresar

En la tarde tsuna había regresado al hospital. Se estuvo escondiendo y meditando sobre la situación toda la mañana en la casa de gokudera.

Caminaba hacia la habitación 18, peparandose para ser asesinado. Al abrir la puerta estaban hibari y dino. Quizá con la presencia del rubio podría mantenerse con vida

- Bu-Buenas! Dino- san, hibari-san... He venido a cambiar los vendajes del paciente  
- Tsuna!- dijo dino mientras lo abrazaba- y yo que me moría de ganas por hablar contigo un rato, es una pena que tenga que irme  
- Eh?- preguntó un atemorizado tsuna, su única esperanza se desvanecía  
- si, es que hay algunos problemas con el trabajo y alguien debe hacerse cargo. De todas formas, suerte hermanito! No lo molestes kyoya!- después de eso se retiro

Hibari y tsuna estuvieron viendose fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que el azabache rompió el silencio

- Acércate, herbívoro. No muerdo... Por ahora- hibari había decidido mantenerse en calma. No quería asustar al herbívoro, realmente quería que el se entregara a él por voluntad propia (aunque si no funcionaba siempre podría secuestrarlo y violarlo día y noche)

Ante las palabras de hibari el castaño obedeció  
- Hibari-san, yo... Entiendo que esté molesto, creo que fue muy maleducado de mi parte no decirle. Estaba asustado- decía un sincero tsuna  
- puedo entender tu miedo, después de todo eres un herbívoro, y temer a los carnivoros es lo que los de tu especie hace. Más que eso mi interesa saber quien diablos era ese tipo del departamento y qué hacia allí? - esto último lo dijo con un deje de desprecio en su voz  
- Eh? Se refiere a xanxus? Seguramente estaba tomando un baño y esperándome para que le preparara la comida, siempre es igual de desconsiderado. Llevamos años viviendo juntos y aún me trata como un esclavo personal, ni siquiera paga la renta! Es un abusivo- dijo tsuna mientras hacia un puchero

Que demonios había dicho su castaño?! Ya basta de ser sutil y amable!

- y qué maldita relación se supone que tienes con ese bastardo?!- no quería sonar desesperado, pero era inevitable. Tsuna le hacia perder los estribos  
- Hiiiie! Cálmese hibari-san! Por qué se enoja? No tiene nada de malo que viva con él. Después de todo es mi hermano!

- hibari-san?

-está bien?

Ok, eso si que no se lo esperaba

- Wao...- fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios


	7. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: sonrisas

Hola mis queridos lectores! Muchas Aquí está el 4to cap! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! y tambien quiero agradecer a la banda sonora del drama to the beautiful you que hizo que fuese mas divertidos escribir este cap. Tiene mucha dulzura, momentos 8059, regresó de míticos personajes y aparición de unos nuevos (les daré una pista, Kufufufu~) xD sin más preámbulos, disfruten el cap!

KHR no me pertenece...

- Supongo que realmente es difícil de imaginar, cierto?- decía un divertido Tsuna. Le causaba gracia ver ese rostro desconcertado en el siempre inexpresivo hibari.  
- Hpm, no se parecen en nada. Pero en fin, dejaré pasar esta situación por ahora, pero quiero que te mudes de ese sitio a más tardar en un par de meses. No toleraré que vivas con otro que no sea yo, no me importa si es tu hermano  
- Hibari-san! Por qué tendría que mudarme? Estoy bien de la forma en la que vivo- replicó el castaño  
- es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije en la mañana? Tú me gustas, eres mío, de mi propiedad, decidí que lo serías desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y a mi no me gusta compartir- dijo el azabache, mientras empujaba a tsuna hacia la cama, quedando él encima de SU herbívoro  
- Pe-pero hibari-san! Yo... Soy un chico!- decía un sonrojado Tsunayoshi  
- Y qué? Tienes agujeros, no?- le contestó hibari sin pudor alguno

El joven doctor no podía estar más rojo, ni siquiera podía pensar ni mover algún músculo de la impresión. Hibari como buen carnívoro aprovechó esto y se acercó para robarle un beso, pero para su desgracia fue interrumpido, otra vez.

-Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No- cantaba un canario, rompiendo la tensión del lugar  
- Wow! Es el ave del callejón! Es su mascota, cierto? Preguntó un alegre Tsuna. Ya había olvidado toda esa incomodidad. Estaba encantado con el ave, después de todo amaba a los animales (menos a los maquiavélicos Chihuahuas, esas bestias eran creación de Satanás)  
- Hibari, hibari! - decía el canario, mientras acariciaba la cara de tsuna  
- jajaja! Que lindo!- el castaño lo tomó en sus manos y le devolvió las caricias

Hibari debería estar molesto por perder su oportunidad, pero para su sorpresa estaba encantado viendo tan feliz a su castaño. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sólo quería hacerle cosas que lo hicieran estremecer de placer. Quería hacer cosas que lo hicieran sonreír. Y cómo no quererlo si Tsuna tenía la sonrisa más bonita que haya visto

- Se llama Hibird, llevo con él un tiempo- dijo, mientras bajaba el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo  
- Lo que cantaba era el himno de Namimori? Qué nostalgia! Me hace recordar mi época de secundaria. Usted también estudio allí?  
- No sólo estudie allí, aún considero ese colegio como mi propiedad- Su herbívoro había estudiado en namimori? No recordaba a ningún Tsunayoshi entre los alumnos. El, incluso después de graduarse seguía metido en los asuntos escolares y conocía a todos los estudiantes de Nami-chu  
- Habría sido genial encontrarnos en el colegio! Aunque supongo que cuando usted se estaba graduando yo apenas había entrado. Pero de todas formas, es increíble que Hibird pueda cantar el himno de la escuela!- decía un emocionado Tsuna  
- No fue tan difícil entrenarlo, tenía tiempo libre además, Hibird es inteligente- dijo hibari con modestia  
- ya veo, entonces estaba en lo correcto-  
- eh?  
- Hibari-san es una buena y amable persona. Alguien malo no se molestaría en entrenar a su mascota y elogiarla. Además se nota que Hibird te quiere mucho y los animales son buenos juzgando a la gente! Con respecto a lo que me dijo, lo pensaré, no sé que hacer ya que nadie me había dicho algo así... Pero de todas formas daré mi mayor esfuerzo!  
- Haz lo que quieras, herbívoro - dijo hibari tratando de sonar indiferente. Aunque en realidad estaba enternecido con lo que le decía Tsunayoshi

Después de esa conversación Tsuna salió corriendo hacia la sala de descanso. Quería pasar un raro agradable con sus amigos, pero Hibari ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

- Tsuna-san está bien, desu? Le preguntó Haru, una joven recién graduada de 25 años  
- Cierto Tsuna-kun, se te ve bastante distraído, si quieres puedes contarnos lo que te pasa? -Dijo un pelirrojo llamado Enma  
- Ustedes! No atosiguen a Tsuna-sama! Si él no los quiere escuchar es culpa de ustedes!-  
- Ma, Ma, gokudera, ellos sólo se preocupan por Tsuna!  
- Tú! Idiota del baseball! No seas tan informal con Tsuna-sama!  
- Ha-Hayato- kun, tranquilo. La verdad es que si hay algo que ronda por mi cabeza. No sé muy bien qué pensar al respecto.  
- Pues dinos que es! Desu~  
- Bu- Bueno, ustedes creen que pueda gu-gust-gustarle a alguien? Tanto así como para declararse?- preguntó tsuna tímidamente  
- Que?! Alguien se te declaró tsuna-kun?- preguntó enma, el cual recibió un tímido asentimiento por parte de tsuna- Bueno no lo veo nada raro! Tsuna-kun es una persona asombrosa!  
- asombrosa? Tsuna-sama es la mejor persona del universo entero, sólo un imbécil no lo amaría  
- Cierto! Tsuna es tan lindo! Después de Haya-chan tsuna es la persona que más me gusta!  
- T-Tú-tú idiota del baseball! Cómo puedes decir eso en frente de tsuna-sama!  
- ma, ma. No te pongas celoso Hayato! Sabes que aún así eres mi favorito  
-CÁLLATE!- gritó un sonrojado gokudera  
- hahaha! Que tierno! Estás todo sonrojado! Bueno chicos, me llevo a Hayato! Y suerte con lo de tu romance tsuna!- así desapareció yamamoto, mientras se llevaba a rastras a un enojado gokudera que no perdía oportunidad para despotricar y decir palabrotas.

Luego del espectáculo montado por sus dos mejores amigos tsuna se quedó hablando otro rato con Enma y Haru, hasta que un peliverde los interrumpió  
- Ne~ Tsuna-sempai, el príncipe falso- sempai manda a decir que la paciente de la habitación 96 despertó- decía Fran, con un monótono tono de voz  
- Que?! Chrome-chan despertó? Adiós chicos tengo que ir a verla

En la habitación 96 se encontraba una chica de cabellos índigos y expresión solitaria, expresión que cambió en cuanto vio a tsuna

- Boss- susurró chrome  
- No te fuerces en hablar, sólo venía a ver si estabas bien y quería disculparme. Si hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo no habrías perdido tu ojo- decía tsuna con un tono de arrepentimiento y tristeza  
- kufufufu~ no tienes que sentirte culpable, Tsunayoshi-kun, según sé es casi un milagro que mi dulce chrome sobreviviera a ese accidente- dijo un ultra sexy peli índigo con peinado en forma de piña  
- Mukuro! Llegaste más rápido de lo que creí! Se nota que te preocupas por chrome, sólo por ella dejas de ser un impuntual- dijo un divertido tsuna  
- Oya, estás de muy buen humor no es así? Pero en parte te equivocas, sólo por Chrome y por tí me rebajaría a correr como los demás humanos miserables  
- Mukuro-sama- chrome estaba tan feliz, las dos personas más importantes para ella estaban a su lado

Mukuro caminó hacia donde estaba y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Por fin la podía ver otra vez. Había tenido tantas pesadillas en las que no despertaba. Por suerte ya había aniquilado a esos bastardos que se atrevieron a hacerle eso, ahora la gente lo pensaría dos veces antes de dañarla

- por cierto Tsunayoshi-kun, hace un par de días vi al caballo desbocado por aquí, que hacía?  
- hahaha! Supongo que me preguntas por qué no lograste encontrar nada por tu cuenta en la base de datos. Para tu desgracia yo tampoco te diré nada, deberías dejar de meterte en asuntos de otros, cada quien es independiente y puede hacer lo qué quiera, esa era la regla de oro, no?  
- Kufufufu, me atrapaste. Creo que seguiré tu consejo por ahora y me dedicaré a pasar tiempo con mi dulce chrome.

Luego de unos minutos más de plática y de verificar los signos vitales de chrome, tsuna se retiró para darle privacidad a sus amigos. Se dirigió al quirófano y después de 7 arduas horas de cirugía se fue a su departamento.

- En la mañana siguiente en la habitación 18

- Hey kyoya, Hoy vi a mukuro por aquí. No sé bien lo que está sucediendo, pero no creo que planee nada malo, tenía una sonrisa... Normal (?), no sé. Su expresión no era maquiavélica. Hasta casi parecía una buena persona  
- Mientras no me lo encuentre no me importa lo que sea que esté haciendo ese herbívoro piña- dijo un indiferente Kyoya  
- por cierto, ha habido algún avance con lo de tu presa?- preguntó Dino  
- Hm, ya lo encontré, siempre fue Sawada Tsunayoshi  
- Que?! NO! NO! NO! No lo permitiré. Un pervertido como tú no pondrá sus garras en mi inocente hermanito!  
- Cállate Cavallone, tú no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme algo, a todas estas de donde lo conoces?- preguntó hibari algo celoso  
- eh? A tsuna? Pues nos criamos juntos, después de todo él es el hijo de... OH MIERDA! Olvida que dije eso! No me preguntes nada más! Ehhhh... Adiós kyoya! Y no le pongas tus pervertidas manos a tsuna!- y como alma que se la lleva el diablo salió corriendo del lugar  
- Raro, tendré que investigar esto, no puedo tolerar que me guarden secretos sobre lo que me pertenece- dijo hibari para si mismo mientras planeaba bajo que dolorosos métodos le sacaría información a Dino

Bueno aquí está el 4to capítulo! Seguro ya esperaban la aparición de mukuro! Aunque sé que lo más importante ha sido el épico regreso de HIBIRD! Que nos dio la oportunidad de ver una tierna conversación entre tsuna e hibari. Trataré de subir el 5to cap este fin de semana xDD  
Por cierto el manga era señor tigre, señor conejo. Búsquenlo en placer yaoi con ese título! XD (claro si quieren)


	8. Chapter 5: Un mal día para Dino

Capítulo 5: Un mal día para Dino

Hellooo, aquí estoy yo otra vez xD con un nuevo capítulo! Esta vez le agradezco a FT ISLAND por el acompañamiento musical... Espero que les guste, lo hice algo apurada porque las cosas se van a poner hardcore en la universidad, creo que si me logro organizar bien podré seguir subiendo capítulos regularmente, pero pronto van a estrenar unos doramas que estaba esperando así que de seguro me volveré "un ocho" con los horarios xD

Por cierto Ankoku No Ojou-sama gracias por tu recomendación. Tienes razón, es más cómodo de leer con más espacio entre diálogos xD

KHR no me pertenece...

Capítulo 5: un mal día para Dino

Después de huir como niñita de la habitación 18, Dino se dirigía a las instalaciones principales del clan Vongola, uno de los clanes yakuza más antiguos de Japón, para el cual tanto hibari como él trabajaban. Estaba apunto de salir del hospital cuando lo vio. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse

- Enma? ...Qué haces aquí?... C-Cuando regresaste de Italia?- preguntó un aturdido Dino. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos estaban frías por la ansiedad

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Realmente me sorprende que en realidad te importe- dijo fríamente Enma, aunque en su voz había un deje de dolor

- Aún no me has perdonado cierto? lo que pasó fue un error, yo... Si tú me dieras otras oportunidad

- Basta! Por favor detente. No han sido suficientes las oportunidades que te he dado? Te amo lo suficiente para tolerar una o dos infidelidades, pero ser constantemente engañado, que cada día me vieras la cara de tonto, eso es algo no puedo soportar. Sólo olvídame y alejate de mi. Será lo mejor para ambos- un cabizbajo Enma, con voz quebrada y ojos llorosos se fue del lugar en cuanto dijo esas últimas palabras

- Perdón- dijo al vacío, a la nada. Por qué nunca podía decirle las cosas de frente? Ahora lo estaba pagando caro, lo había perdido y se lo merecía.

Después de su discusión con Enma se dirigió a la mansión vongola. Esta era la típica mansión japonesa. Seguramente tendría unos cuantos siglos de antigüedad y aún así seguía siendo majestuosa. Fue en busca de su jefe, uno de los 6 hombres con mayor rango dentro del clan (claro está, después del líder de la familia) en cuanto llegó a sus aposentos una bala lo recibió, fue un milagro que lograra esquivarla

- Buen trabajo Dame-Dino. Quizá después de tantos años tu inutilidad esté disminuyendo- dijo un guapo hombre con traje negro y patillas rizadas

- reborn! Es qué acaso piensas matarme? NO! Mejor no me respondas, temo saber lo que hay en tu mente. Sólo toma los informes que me pediste y déjame marcharme- Rogó Dino

- Je! Vaya que eres aburrido Dame-Dino. Aún no puedes irte, quiero que me digas donde diablos ha estado hibari

- Eh? Quieres saber sobre hibari?- "dios! No puedo decirle que está pretendiendo a Tsuna, si se entera lo mata y más importante aún, me mata a MI por no hacer nada al respecto!" Pensó Dino- Hibari está en el hospital de namimori, no es que esté muy herido, sólo está pasando el rato con una DOCTORA de la que se enamoró-

-hm, ya veo. Y de casualidad esa doctora no tendrá cabellos castaños, piel bronceada y se llamará Tsuna?- dijo algo irritado reborn

- Reborn! Si ya lo sabías por qué me preguntas? Aish! Está bien! Ya mátame de una vez! Que sea rápido por favor!

- cállate! Y en realidad no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, sólo recibí una llamada de Xanxus donde decía algo de escoria y pedazo de mierda juntos en apartamento, morder hasta la muerte, tonfas y asesinaré a ese par de basuras. Creo que estaba enojado. Aunque me sorprende que Xanxus supiera que hibari es mi subordinado. Él se fue antes de la llegada de kyoya

- creo que eso es mi culpa- dijo Dino antes de ser golpeado con un mazo, cortesía de reborn

- explícate- reborn se veía más amenazante que nunca

- Es que le dije a byakuran que usara sus influencias para que tsuna atendiera a mi compañero. Supongo que luego se lo comento a xanxus. No me tortures! Yo sólo quería volver a ver a tsuna!

- El hijo menor del jefe del clan Gesso, qué problemático. Sigue pegado como una sanguijuela a Tsuna?

- creo que está peor que antes- respondió Dino

- bueno, luego me encargaré de que hibari desista de pretender a tsuna, así sea por las malas. Por ahora lo importante es que no se te escape nada sobre su identidad. Le prometí darle una vida pacífica, lejos de todo esto y voy a cumplir mi promesa a tsuna

- si reborn, prometo que no diré nada-

Obviamente Dino no salió ileso de esta reunión. Por su ineptitud recibió unos cuantos cientos de golpes con el mazo y después de que reborn se aburriera de usarlo como piñata lo tiró por allí, para que se lo comieran los pájaros o algo así.

Mientras que Dino se revolcaba en el piso con cientos de fracturas, hibari estaba sumamente feliz, no por lo que le pasaba su compañero, aunque si lo viera estaría aún más feliz, pero en fin, la razón de su alegría es que tenía a su hermoso castaño entre sus brazos. Seguro se preguntarán "Como se generó este... Estatus?" Creo que la situación merece un flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASHBACK

Después de la huida de Dino, Hibari se quedó pensando en la identidad de su herbívoro. Había decidido sacarle la información a golpes a Cavallone (nota de Dino: No más por favor!) por lo visto era un tema delicado y no quería agobiar a su herbívoro con eso. Justo cuando pensaba en él el joven doctor llegó a la habitación.

-Buenos días Hibari-san! Decía un dulce Tsuna

- Que haces aquí? Pensé que vendrías en la tarde

- ehhh. Es que ayer... Etoo- balbuceaba tsuna

- Habla de una buena vez, herbívoro- le dijo fríamente hibari

- Es que... Bueno.. Yo- un sonrojado tsuna tomó aire y dijo- YO ESTUVE PENSANDO EN USTED TODA LA NOCHE... VINE PORQUE QUERÍA VERLO!

- Wao! Esa fue una interesante confesión- realmente estaba causándole esos sentimientos? Tsuna le iba a corresponder? Al pensar en eso sonrió para si mismo

- Nunca nadie se me había confesado, así que no sé que hacer... Yo... Yo estoy muy confundido-

- Un momento, si nadie se te ha confesado quiere decir que jamás has salido con alguien? Quiere decir que eres virgen?- dijo un ilusionado hibari

- HIIIIEEE! Hibari-san como puede preguntar esas cosas así de repente?!

- responde!- ordenó, mientras sacaba sus tonfas

- Hiiiee! Así es! Soy virgen! Ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso!- decía tsuna todo sonrojado mientras se ocultaba el rostro con las manos. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza!

Hibari sólo se mantenía en silencio. Ese era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. El sólo pensar que no sólo tendría sexo con su castaño sino que también sería el primero y el último lo excitaba aún más.

- hibari-san?- decía tsuna que se estaba quitando las manos de la cara al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. Al hacerlo se encontró a pocos centímetros del rostro de hibari

- Entonces deberíamos empezar a cambiar eso, no lo crees, Tsunayoshi?- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazar a un más fuerte a su castaño y juntar sus labios

...

Wow! Primer beso de nuestros niños! Realmente iba a ponerle así al cap, pero pensé que sería muy spoiler xD

Por cierto hoy tengo a un invitado especial! Bienvenido al set Dino!

D: Hola a todas mis fans! Y hola malvada autora que me hace miserable

C: ya deja de parlotear y empecemos con la entrevista. Dime es cierto que Enma y tú fueron pareja?

D: si, salimos por 3 años

C: y por que terminaron? Escuche sobre una infidelidad *apuntandole a Dino con un rifle*

D: si lo admito! Hice daño a Enma! Pero es que es culpa del trabajo! Nosotros manejamos muchos clubs de anfitriones! Y hay tantas bellezas que se entregan a mi... No pude evitarlo

C: que mala excusa! Ya veo porque Enma te abandonó y se fue al extranjero por 2 años

D: lo sé T.T supongo que lo perdí para siempre

C: No te desanimes! Recuerda que te dijo "te amo" en presente. O sea que aún te quiere! Pero tienes que apurarte y conquistarlo!

D: por ahora temo hacerle daño. Creo que esperaré un tiempo y dejaré que las cosas fluyan solas

C: ah si? Pues ahora pondré a un sexy paciente que esté loco por Enma! Podrías perderlo sabes? No voy a interceder por ti!

D: NOOOOO!

BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO LA ENTREVISTA! EN REALIDAD SI LE PONDRÉ UN RIVAL A DINO, ESTABA PENSANDO EN UN PERSONAJE DE OTRO ANIME. EL PERSONAJE SE LOS DEJARÉ ESCOGER A USTEDES. ADEMÁS PODRÁN ELEGIR CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA ENMA A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA!

BYE!


	9. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, auspiciado musicalmente por la canción everybody has secrets del nuevo álbum de IU, mi cantante favorita! (escuchenla, escuchenla)  
Quería agradecer por sus reviews

Nancyclaudinec, muchas gracias! Que bueno que te ha gustado. Creo que si los dejaré juntos. Pero dino debe sufir! XD

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: jamás he visto ese anime, pero el personaje se ve interesante. Si tengo tiempo trataré de darle un vistazo aunque sea al manga para ver si puedo caracterizarlo xDDD

KHR no me pertenece...

**Capítulo 6: Deducciones**

Todo pensamiento en la mente de tsuna se habia ido. Lo único que quedaba en su cabeza era el nombre de Hibari. Este aprovechó que su castaño había abierto la boca opara respirar y profundizó el beso. Ya no era un casto toque de labios. El yakuza se estaba devorando al joven doctor y ya no solo era su boca, sus manos ya se estaban paseando por el frágil cuerpo del menor. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y en este caso fue uno muy abrupto. Un disparo separó repentinamente a los amantes. Hibari estaba apunto de matar al infeliz, pero una bala lo detuvo... Cayó dormido al instante

-Xanxus! Que le has hecho a hibari-san?!- gritó tsuna, angustiado

- Callate basura. Sólo lo puse a dormir. Aunque quizá para la próxima lo mate. Sepárate de él y acompáñame. Tenemos un asunto que atender- dijo un muy serio xanxus, lo cual sorprendió a tsuna. No había ira, sólo seriedad, así que decidió seguir sus ordenes

Una vez llegaron a la oficina de xanxus se encontraron con byakuran. Los tres entraron al lugar mientras squalo se quedó custodiando la puerta

- seré breve, según lo que me ha dicho esta basura de los malvaviscos hay problemas en vongola

- que?! Problemas? Que sucede exactamente?- pregunto un agobiado tsuna

- ara ara. Calma usagi-chan. Nadie a muerto. Aun... Según lo que me contó mi viejo, timoteo está planeando retirarse y hay muchos problemas para la sucesión. Aiish! Demasiada tensión e intriga para mi gusto

- Si lo dice su padre debe ser cierto, él y el abuelo son buenos amigos. Pero por qué se quiere retirar tan de repente? Debería de saber que si lo hace ahora habrán problemas- reflexionó tsuna. Su abuelito se preocupaba mucho por el clan. Normalmente no haría algo tan descuidado

- eso es lo que nosotros tenemos que averiguar. Tú trataras de sacarle información a mukuro, esa basura piña siempre lo sabe todo. Y tú basura de los malvaviscos, no hagas nada. Sólo largate de una maldita vez-ordenó xanxus

- xanxus-kun! Eres demasiado frío con tu amigo de la infancia! Y yo que me preocupo tanto por tí- decía un falsamente indignado byakuran- adiós mi lindo tsu-chan! No dejes que este ogro te moleste demasiado

- Si byakuran-san! Hasta luego

Después de que byakuran dejara la habitación xanxus habló

- aléjate de él

- eh? Que me aleje de quien?- pregunto tsuna. Una botella de vino lanzada a 300 kilometros por hora fue su respuesta. De no haberla esquivado habría muerto

- QUE TE SEPARES DE ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA QUE TE ESTABA BESANDO!- gritó un iracundo xanxus

- HIIIIIIIEEE! Xanxus-nii calmate. Yo... A mi... HIBARI-SAN ME GUSTA! N-n-no quiero alejarme de él.-

- no me interesa lo que sientas por esa escoria! Vas a terminar llorando y yo voy a tener que aguantarte. Por qué demonios te tienes que involucrar con alguien de la yakuza?!

- xanxus-nii! No es justo! Tu sales con squalo-san que también es de la mafia! Por qué no me puede gustar hibari-san?!- al decir eso se arrepintió. El aura iracunda de xanxus era más fuerte que nunca. Pensó que iba a morir. Por suerte la puerta se abrió de repente

- VOOIII! Mocoso! Quien demonios te dijo que salía con el jefe de mierda!- los gritos de squalo fueron detenidos por un vaso que por desgracia no pudo esquivar

- Callate, basura. Y tú, pedazo de mierda... Preparate para morir- dijo mientras apuntaba a tsuna con su pistola

- Hiiiie! Adiós xanxus, hasta luego squalo-san!- con una velocidad digna de usain bolt, tsuna salió corriendo del lugar. Su vida dependía de ello!

Tsuna llegó a la habitación 18, encontrándose con una nota de hibari. El castaño la tomó para leerla

"Tsunayoshi, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Volveré pronto para continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo. Ahora eres oficialmente mío, recuerdalo  
PD: morderé hasta la muerte a ese carnívoro"

- adonde habrá ido hibari-san?- se preguntaba tsuna mientras sus ojos se paseaban de nuevo en la frase "Eres mío"

Mientras tsuna leía la carta, hibari se dirigía a la casa principal del clan. Lo había llamado timoteo, el líder de la familia

- Buenos días Hibari-kun- saludó un anciano de rostro jovial

Hibari respondió el saludo con una reverencia

- Supongo que te preguntaras por que te he llamado

- Asi es, normalmente me comunico con usted por intermediación de reborn

- jojojo, si es cierto. Pero esta no es una situación normal- decía mientras fumaba un habano

- debería dejar de fumar. Es molesto, además podría matarlo- se quejó hibari, realmente detestaba el tabaco

- Ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Ya estoy enfermo- al decir eso hibari mostró una leve expresión de asombro- No pongas esa cara. Yo... Tengo cáncer, no me queda mucho tiempo. Por eso estoy buscando un nuevo sucesor y creo que tú podrías serlo

En ese momento el rostro de hibari era todo un poema. Eso no se lo esperaba

- Hm... Alguien más sabe acerca de su enfermedad?

- Sólo Daemon, Reborn y tú. Fue Daemon que me llevó al médico y reborn... Pues el tenía que saberlo, es mi hijo después de todo, además aunque no se lo dijera se iba a enterar, siempre lo hace

- consideraré su oferta timoteo-sama... Ahora si me disculpa me retiraré-

- hasta luego Hibari-kun

Después de conversar con el jefe hibari estaba a punto de irse de la mansión. Pero algo captó su atención. Una fotografía donde salía un lindo niño de unos 6 años con un León de peluche, era obvio que ese castaño era SU castaño.

- "Creo qué ya sé quien eres, Tsunayoshi"


	10. Extra 6

He aquí un pequeño extra 8059. Me inspiré en un Dorama que me gusta mucho!  
Por cierto sigan haciendo recomendaciones del OC que agragaré en un par de capítulos como rival de Dino (si quieren xD)

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews xDD

KHR no me pertenece...

Extra 6: Confesión.

Este no era un día como cualquier otro. El día de hoy Hayato, Takeshi y Tsuna se graduaban de médicos.

Después de que terminara la fiesta de graduación llegaron Reborn y Xanxus para llevarse a Tsunayoshi, dejando a Hayato y a takeshi solos.

- Ne Hayato! Te acompañaré a casa! Decía un sonriente Yamamoto

- Estúpido Friki del Baseboll! No necesito que me acompañes! Déjame en paz!

- Ma, Ma. De todos formas lo haré. Hahaha- decía "despreocupadamente" yamamoto, aunque en realidad se moría de nervios. Hoy había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Hayato

Después de 30 minutos de caminata y de peleas unilaterales ya estaban en frente del departamento de Gokudera. El peli negro no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Todo el discurso romanticoide y edulcorado que había preparado se le olvidó. Pero era ahora o nunca, así que decidió tomar a Hayato de la cintura y robarle un beso.

El peliblanco estaba totalmente consternado. No sólo por el beso, sino porque estaba a punto de corresponderlo. Por suerte (mala suerte) su autocontrol le permitió apartar al jugador de Baseboll a los pocos segundos

- TU! MALDITO FRIKI DEL BASEBOLL! QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES! DISCÚLPATE!- gritó un iracundo gokudera

Pese a que era obvio que eso iba a pasar yamamoto aún así se sentía decepcionado.

- Así que no te gusto, es eso? Es por eso que debo disculparme por haberte besado? Por qué debo disculparme porque me gustes?, qué problema hay en que una persona ame a otra?

Hayato, Ante el argumento de takeshi no pudo responder nada. Sólo se le quedó observando, esperando a que prosiguiera

- Quien debería disculparse eres tú- dijo yamamoto con voz falsamente indignada. Y antes de que su amado lo interrumpiera, continuó- Ya que tú me gustas, pero yo a ti no, no deberías ser tú quien se disculpe?  
Discúlpate!

Gokudera estaba rojo de ira/vergüenza. Ni muerto se iba a disculpar por quien sabe que cosa. No sabía que hacer, pero algo era seguro: debía conservar su orgullo ante todo!

- Tú! Estúpido! Tarado! Jamás me disculparé!- dijo, para justo después huir hasta su hogar

el ojiambar que se encontraba solo se dio una sonrisa tranquila y suspiró  
"Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Además no dijo nunca que no lo gustara"  
Con eso en mente se fue a su casa. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer para conquistar a gokudera


	11. Chapter 7

Hey! Siento que llevo siglos sin escribir xDD lo bueno es que por fin está terminando el intenso y horroroso periodos de exámenes, así que publicaré más seguido xD  
Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! La canción que me inspiró esta vez fue YOU'VE FALLEN FOR ME, de CN BLUE  
Sin más nada que agregar... Disfrútenlo xD

.-.-.-

Cap 7: Secretos

Después de leer la nota que le había dejado Hibari, el joven doctor prosiguió con su trabajo.  
Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y pese a que estaba muy cansado luego de hacer un par de cirugías, Tsuna tenía un último trabajo que hacer. Con eso en mente se dirigió a la habitación 96

- Buenas tardes Chrome! Ya tengo listos casi todos los papeles para que te den de alta- decía el sonriente castaño

- Buenas tardes Boss!- le respondió ella dulcemente-

- Kufufufu~ Así que Chrome va a salir pronto- dijo mukuro, quien había aparecido de la nada, causándole un infarto a Tsuna

- Mukuro! Por qué siempre apareces de repente!- le regañó tsuna- Y sí,sólo falta que Byakuran-san firme y se podrá ir.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades por un rato, haciendo planes para tomar un café y riendo nerviosamente ante algunos malvados comentarios de mukuro (esto sólo lo hacia Tsuna) Luego de un par de horas Chrome se durmió. En ese momento el joven doctor puso una expresión seria

- Mukuro, que es lo que está pasando en el clan? Por qué mi abuelo quiere dejar el mando?

- Oya, Oya... Estás mejor informado de lo que creí. No muchos lo saben, pero según lo que escuché de Daemon Timoteo está muy enfermo. Padece cáncer de pulmón, es terminal

En cuanto oyó esas palabras una fina corriente de lágrimas escapó de sus ojos. Como podía ser posible que eso le pasara a su abuelo, que estuviera pasando por tanto dolor y que nadie le hubiese dicho. Si bien se había salido del clan él aún consideraba a todos como su familia. A pesar de lo que había pasado él aún los quería

- No es justo... Por qué no puedo hacer nada?... Quiero ayudarlos, quiero ser útil... En serio no hay nada que pueda hacer- decía tsuna, mientras trataba en vano de contener sus lágrimas

- Tsunayoshi-kun, basta de llorar como si él hubiera muerto. Nadie está esperando que hagas algo, no se puede cambiar. Si quieres ser útil debes mantenerte firme... Por qué no lo visitas? Eso sin duda lo alegraría- le dijo mukuro mientras que fraternalmente acariciaba su cabeza, nunca le había gustado ver llorar al castaño, para él Tsuna era como su hermanito menor a quien quería proteger

- Gracias Mukuro, a veces puedes ser tan confiable, en serio... Muchas gracias

- Oya Oya... Que es eso de "a veces"? Yo siempre soy digno de confianza -

Después de toda esa reveladora charla con Mukuro, el joven doctor se había ido a su casa. Allí estuvo pensando sobre su abuelo, su familia, sobre Hibari-san y sobre sus sentimientos. Luego de eso le envió un mensaje al Yakuza donde le pedía que se encontraran el sábado... Tsuna tenía mucho de que hablar con él

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de hibari había sido muy ajetreado, justo después de hablar con el Noveno había decidido ir a inspeccionar su casa. Al ver que todo estaba en orden iba a irse al hospital, pero sus planes se vieron truncados por Reborn, que lo esperaba en la salida

- Bebé, que quieres?- para molestia de Reborn, Hibari había escuchado en una ocasión como lo llamaba así su madre adoptiva, desde ese fatídico día le ha llamado con ese apodo

- Hibari, entremos... Debemos hablar sobre algo- le dijo el hitman mientras el otro entraba en la sala y se sentaba-

- ahora en serio dime que quieres... No me hagas perder mi tiempo

- Sé que te reuniste con Timoteo, rechaza su oferta. No eres digno de ser el líder del clan

- Wao... Bebé, acaso estás celoso de que vaya a ser el jefe?- preguntó odiosamente- Está bien, de todas formas no me interesa, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio

- Qué te parece no matarte por estar rondando a Sawada Tsunayoshi? - Le respondió un enojado Reborn

- Hm, así que conoces al herbívoro. Entonces lo que pensaba debe ser cierto... Él es familiar de Timoteo, cierto?

- veo que has hecho tu tarea. Tienes razón, él es nieto de Timoteo, pero desde hace años se alejó del clan.

-Por que?- fue lo único que dijo hibari

- Eso no te interesa... Sólo mantente lejos de él o por lo menos ya no te quedes más en el hospital. Podrías llamar la atención alguien y luego tsuna podría salir herido

- Lo sé. De todas formas no pensaba quedarme allá más tiempo. Ahora vete, Bebé

- Tsk! Siempre tan maleducado- después de quejarse el asesino se fue del lugar

Hibari se iba a dormir cuando leyó el mensaje de tsuna. Claro que iría a verlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era el esperado día de la cita. Como hibari odiaba las multitudes decidieron en verse en un pequeño parque

Por alguna extraña razón ahora tsuna estaba ayudando a unas chicas que hacían un acto de disfraces para los niños. Debía admitir que era bastante divertido y desde hace mucho tiempo no se disfrazaba. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que lo escuchó

- herbívoro, que haces?-

Al ver al azabache tsuna fue corriendo hacia él

- Hibari-san! Lleva mucho tiempo esperando?- decía un cansado tsuna. Estaba jadeando y tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, en parte por el esfuerzo físico y en parte por la vergüenza. Y no sólo era eso, aún tenía parte del disfraz, más específicamente las orejas de conejo . Ante esa apetecible imagen el azabache optó por girar el rostro... Ya se estaba imaginado cosas, sin duda ese herbívoro lo volvería un pervertido (YA LO ERES KYO! NO CULPES DE ESO A TSU-CHAN)

- Hibari-san, como pudo reconocerme?- le preguntó el castaño

-¿Crees que si te disfrazas no soy capaz de reconocerte? Es obvio que puedo hacerlo.

- Por qué?

- porque eres mío, acaso hay alguien en este mundo que no reconocería lo que es suyo?- sonrió de lado al ver como aumentaba el sonrojo de su castaño y continuó caminando

- entonces...- el azabache se detuvo al escuchar al castaño- si yo soy de Hibari-san... Usted también es mío?- preguntó Tsuna con timidez

- No tendría ningún problemas con eso. Si debo ser de alguien creo que tú eres el más digno- le respondió hibari mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Estuvieron caminando así un rato. Compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una banca mientras hablaban. Tsuna le preguntaba cosas como cuales eran sus colores favoritos, qué libros le gustaba leer, qué cosas le gustaban...

- Preguntas demasiado, herbívoro... A qué se debe tanta curiosidad

- Es que.. Como ahora soy de hibari-san e hibari-san es mío... Yo... Sólo quería saber muchas cosas sobre usted. Quería... saber sobre la persona que me gusta

Tsuna se veía tan lindo que hibari no pudo contenerme y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce y amable, cálido y corto, estaban en público y el pelinegro sabía que no aguantaría más si continuaba el beso

- hibari-san- por lo visto el castaño iba a decirle algo, pero el yakuza se lo impidió

- Dime kyoya... Ya que soy tuyo tienes el derecho a decirme así- ante sus palabras tsuna le dio una bella sonrisa y continuó

- Kyoya , dicen que los secretos se convierten en secretos porque no hay nadie que pueda escucharlos sinceramente. Por eso no quiero tener secretos para usted, por eso quiero contártelo todo. Puedo hacerlo ¿verdad? Puedo... Contarle la historia de mi vida?

.-.-.-.-.

En el próximo capítulo sabremos por qué tsuna decidió alejarse de la mafia! Creo que lo subiré a más tardar en dos días... Si alguien lo descubre prometo regalarle un extra de la pareja que quieran!

Siento que el papel de chrome es demasiado soso, trataré de darle un poco más de... Sabor(?) xDD por cierto no sé aún si dejar a chrome como pareja de mukuro o emparejarlo con alguien más... Que preferirían ustedes?  
Bueno ahora si me retiro!

Adiós! XD


End file.
